


next door

by americanarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5sauce, F/M, Next Door, i think this is the only 5sos one shot I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanarry/pseuds/americanarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The neighbors son, Luke, and his band practice every Saturday, but this time... They have a new song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	next door

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I was on tumblr and I saw this "Next Door" remix and it was suppose to sound muffled like it was coming from the next house over and my imagination got carried away. you can listen to it on surfinirwin.tumblr.com she's the one who made it. I DONT NORMALLY WRITE STUFF LIKE THIS SO SORRY IF ITS LIKE AWKWARD. I TRIED. Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. If you want me to write more stuff like this please tell me because it was kind of fun.

The afternoon sun was shining through my window while I was reading my favorite book - again - on a Saturday in the middle of July. It was normal on Saturdays for me to have nothing to do, so I mostly stayed in my room on my laptop or reading. My parents were out and they left me alone, which is how I liked it. 

But soon, that alone feeling would vanish. 

At around 5 pm every Saturday, the neighbor's son, Luke Hemmings, had band practice with his 3 Band Mates. It was 4:57 pm, and the silence I loved would soon be gone. 

When they practiced it was so loud that the sound traveled to my room. 

They were a talented band, but it really cut into the alone time. I was so used to them playing that I basically knew a lot of the words. I'd seen them play live before, because Luke invited me personally. They were talented, and in all honestly, pretty attractive. 

It was 4:59, and I heard muffled drumming seeping through the wall. 

"Here we go," I mumbled, turning the page in the book.

The muffled sounds got louder and I lost concentration on the book to listen to what song they were playing this time. It didn't sound really familiar, It must be new. After about 30 seconds into the song it stopped. Then a few seconds later the song restarted. Of course. 

"It started on a weekend in May. I was looking for attention, needed intervention," I heard Luke's voice through the wall. 

I stood up and put on my shoes and grabbed the phone from the table beside the bed. Might as well enjoy the show.

I went out side and found the garage window which was, in fact open, and peered inside to the 4 boys playing and singing their hearts out on the new song. The song ended, and I knocked on the wall beside the window. Luke and I were friends, we even flirted a little, and sometimes when I went on a walk he would be in the garage and I'd wave in the window. 

"Oh hey! We're we too loud? I'm sorry we'll be done in a few min-" I cut him off.

"No no, actually I was wondering if I could come watch, if that's okay with you." I asked, I'd never watched them before during practice, but surely they had to know I could hear everything they did next door.

"Yeah," he looked at the other boys and shrugged looking back at me, "yeah, come on in, tell us what you think." 

I walked over to the garage door and walked inside, sitting on a bean bag chair in the corner. 

"We wrote a new song, we wanted to practice, did you hear it earlier?" He questioned, fixed his microphone.

"I heard part of it, are you guys playing it again?" I figured they were, since it was new.

"Yep, check this out." He looked back at Ashton on his drums and nodded, signaling to start.

Ashton did the usual countdown and hit his drum sticks together like drummers always do. 

The song started and as they played the instruments they seems to go all out.

"Felt somebody looking at me, With a powder white complexion, Feeling the connection. The way she looked was so ridiculous, Every single step Had me waitin for the next. Before I knew it, it was serious, Dragged me out the bar… To the backseat of a car" Luke sang, and trust me, I was listening to the words. 

The song went on and I listened, tapping my feet to the music. 

Watching them play really was mesmerizing, I really did love music, and live music was so much better. This was like a mini concert with a one person audience. 

Luke finished the chorus and sang the next few verses.

Suddenly he looked straight at me. 

"Princess getting naked, Falling on their faces," and I swear to god he winked at me.

I'm not imagining this, right? Did he just wink at me? I wasn't quite sure what to do so I kind of just smirked back at him, because I heard the lyrics. 

They continued the song until it was over and they discussed a few changes and Luke turned back towards me, put his guitar on the stand, and walked a bit closer. "So what do you think," he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You guys are really good, when did you write that?" I struggled getting out of the bean bag chair and Luke offered me a hand and pulled me up, But he didn't let go of my hand. Wow he's tall.

"We've been working on it for about a month or so." He looked down at his hand realizing he still hadn't let it go and he finally did, sticking both his hands in his pockets. 

"It's good, pretty cheeky, don't you think?" I laughed, I had picked up some of his vocabulary ever since he moved here. 

He chuckled, "I guess you could say that."

It seemed like he was getting closer to me, and I had even noticed the rest of the band weren't in the garage anymore.

I looked up at him and he was messing with his lip piercing, which I can't lie, made me nervous.

"So you came over because you heard us? What were you originally doing?" He was even closer to me than before and I had to look up considerably to look at his face. 

"Oh," I stammered just a little, "nothing really just reading." 

"Ah, I see." He looked around and glanced towards the door, I suppose looking for the other boys.

"So are yo-" Luke cut me off by kissing me straight on the mouth and it really caught me off guard.

His hands found their way to my face and held me there. I was still in shock but instinctively reached up to his neck and kissed back. One of his hands went to my waist and he held tightly. His lips slowly moved on mine and it felt amazing. I was confused as to why this was happening or how, but I was definitely not going to question it now. 

He pulled away slightly but he face was still close enough that I could feel his breath on my mouth. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," he whispered, I felt his lips barely touching mine. I opened my eyes and saw his piercing blue ones meet them. 

"I'm surprisingly okay with it," I whispered back. It didn't take long and Luke's lips were back on mine and both his hands were grabbing my waist and my arms were around his neck. 

He pulled away again, "what do you think the boys would say if we just disappeared?" He said walking backwards towards the garage door. 

"Probably wouldn't even notice," I followed him, thinking I knew what he was doing.

"Are your parents home?" He asked quickly.

"Nope," I barely had the word out and he had my hand dragging me out of the garage and towards my house and I opened the door and decided just to go up to my room, he followedly closely behind me. 

We got to my door and he turned me around and pushed me up against the door and kissed me again a bit more feverishly and his whole body pressed up against me.

I blindly reached for the door handle to my room and opened it and we almost fell inside.

He hands slowly slid down to my waist again and then down to my butt and involuntarily a whimper left my mouth. 

I jumped, assuming that was the reason for his actions, and wrapped my legs around him and he held me there and his mouth left mine and went to my neck and sucked. I was seriously hoping there would not be visible evidence of this later, it would be really embarrassing to explain. 

I let out a little moan when he sucked on my collarbone a little and he walked over to my bed and we both collapsed onto the mattress and his hands found my sides and he slowly slid them under my shirt. I let in a sharp breath considering his hands were cold and his mouth went back to my collarbone. 

His hands explored under my shirt and my hands went to the hem of his and tugged, quietly encouraging him to take it off. 

He pulled away and removed his shirt and so I removed mine, as well. His eyes went straight to my chest and he raised his eyebrows. He looked up at my face and kissed me again, and his hands went back to exploring where they were before, while my arms went around his neck. My hands went to his blonde hair and I tugged at the ends and this time a moan escaped his lips and I smirked. 

His mouth went to my ear and he whispered, "Don't smirk like that, or something else is coming off." Chills covered my entire body as a reaction to his low voice in my ear and his mouth went back to my neck. 

After a few more minutes we calmed down and stopped making out and we sat there talking about his music and we laughed about some of the song writing ideas the band had.

"Yeah," Luke continued, "we even recorded this one song called Pizza. It literally says the same thing over and over, it's ridiculously funny, though." He chuckled some more and so did I.

"Oh God, I have to hear that," I laughed, and I remembered that his band mates were probably looking for him and maybe wanting to practice some more.

"Luke, you should probably get back to band practice." I was still laughing and I sat up from my place on the bed and found our shirts on the floor.

"Yeah, come on, I actually do think we have some pizza at the house if you want some." He stated, pulling his shirt over his head and smoothing the Nirvana logo on the front. 

"Sure, thanks."

We walked back to his house and walked in the living room to see the boys on the couch eating pizza and talking.

When we walked in, Luke coughed, causing the boys to turn around and see us.

"Oh there you two are, we saved some pizza don't worry." Michael said with his mouth full and barely even trying to help us understand him.

"Yeah where were you guys?" Calum stood up and walked to the box and so did Ashton. 

"Uh, we walked outside and talked," I studdered a little. I'm an awful liar. 

Calum and Ashton looked at each other and laughed, "yeah, okay, whatever." Ashton scoffed, and walked over to the couch again. 

"You aren't as sneaky as you think, Hemmo," Calum punched Lukes arm and joined Ashton on the couch. 

"Oh well, that didn't work," Luke sighed, "sorry." 

"It's okay, we really weren't sneaky at all." I laughed lightly and we both got pizza and went to the couch, as well.


End file.
